


For the Team

by mcswoonfor_mcdoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, bi!noya, bi!tanaka, even though they weren’t trying to hide their relationship in the first place, idk what to tag, just a little bit, the team finds out about them, they smoke a lil pot, they’re dumb and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcswoonfor_mcdoon/pseuds/mcswoonfor_mcdoon
Summary: “‘Bros who pray together stay together,’ Tanaka said solemnly.‘And Kiyoko is a goddess,’ Noya finished.”***Everyone thought Tanaka was straight; but he’s just dumb and in love with his best friend/boyfriend.  They’ll figure it out at some point.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 185





	For the Team

**Author's Note:**

> i love tananoya, and even though they hit hard as friends they also hit hard as boyfriends. that’s all i have to say. enjoy!

It wasn’t a big thing when Tanaka and Noya got together. 

They were high, the summer before their second year, lying on Tanaka’s bed; Saeko’s TV blaring in her room, causing the muffled sound of a k-drama to be the background noise to their silence. Well, it wasn’t completely silent. Tanaka could hear their bated breath, the small chuckles Noya was letting out to seemingly nothing, and the click of the lighter he was playing with. 

Noya looked gorgeous. He was flushed in the face, a sharp and white smile tugging on his lips, and scrunched up eyes that glittered in the low light of his room. Noya breathed deeply, inhaling the smoke before passing the blunt to Tanaka, who simply held it in his fingers gently. Noya’s arm was warm where it pressed up against his own, the warmth sinking in through his long sleeve and into his very bones. Noya breathed out slowly, lidded eyes tracking the way the smoke rose up into the air. “Hey, Ryuu,” Noya started, turning his head to face his friend. 

They were close. Really close. He paused. 

“Noya,” Tanaka whispered. 

“Yeah, Ryuu?” Noya asked, staring at the way Tanaka’s mouth moved. Tanaka licked his lips. 

“I think I might be kinda gay. A little. For you,” Tanaka said sheepishly, his eyes darting away from Noya’s face as a blush threatened to seep up his jaw and to his cheeks. 

“Yeah?” Noya breathed out. 

“Yeah,” Tanaka confirmed, and Noya smiled. 

They kissed and that was that. 

**──────**

They didn’t tell anyone because they didn’t really need to. At least, that’s what they thought. Sure, maybe they weren’t the most  _ obvious _ couple ever, because they’d just acted like they always had with a little more touching and definitely more kissing (because the kissing was really good, and Tanaka wouldn’t say it was the best part of them being together but it was definitely a major upside), but they’d assumed that their friends would’ve noticed said differences, and therefore made a silent agreement to just. Not bring it up. 

Saeko knew, but she’d known since before it happened. And that was fine by them. 

**──────**

“Maybe this isn’t the best place to—“ 

“Shut up, Ryuu! Let yourself have some fun! Live a little!” Noya laughed, before pressing his lips against the other again. Live a little. Hah. Tanaka lived a lot! It was one of the many things he was good at. 

They didn’t hear the footsteps until it was too late. The door to the Club Room opened and the voices that followed promptly stopped. Tanaka pulled back. Luckily, it was only the other second years. Tanaka huffed and rolled his eyes playfully. “I  _ told you _ this would happen,” he mumbled to Noya, who simply stepped back from him and karate chopped the back of his neck. “Hey! Ow!” He turned to the other second years who were still paused by the door. “Sorry guys, he didn’t listen when I said—“ 

“Stop making this my fault! You’re just really hot and—“ 

“You guys are dating?” Ennoshita interrupted, blinking slowly. Noya and Tanaka blinked slowly back. 

“Uh, yeah…” Tanaka said slowly. 

“We have been for months,” Noya tacked on. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Kinoshita asked. 

“Um…” Tanaka stated eloquently. 

“We thought everyone knew? I mean, we didn’t ever try to hide it,” Noya said. Tanaka smiled at him gratefully. The three other second years stared at the couple for a second longer before continuing into the Club Room and closing the door. 

“I don’t think anyone knows,” Narita said. Noya and Tanaka snorted at the same time. 

“Really?” Noya asked. The other three nodded. 

“Damn. Should… should we tell them?” Tanaka asked. Ennoshita smiled sinisterly. 

“Nah, let’s wait until they figure it out.” The others matched his grin. 

“That sounds like fun.” 

**──────**

Everyone was looking at him. Side eyed glances, furrowed looks, full on staring until they realized he had caught them. Which was kind of (extremely) weird (and uncomfortable for him specially). But he ignored it until practice was over, and ignored it halfway through clean up after practice. They had a practice game with Nekoma coming up, and had stayed later than normal, so it was darker outside than it usually was. He was pointing this out to Noya, asking if he wanted to spend the night— it was a Friday— when Noya snapped. He looked at Tanaka and whispered, eyebrows drawn tight, “Why does the team keep looking at you? It makes me feel all… weird.” 

“Ah, you’re jealous? For little old me?” Noya huffed out a laugh and slapped Tanaka’s arm. 

“You know what I mean.” 

“Yeah,” Tanaka sighed. “I do. It makes me feel all weird too. But I figured they’d spit it out at some point.” 

Noya hummed softly before continuing to mop the floor. Tanaka continued as well. “Also, I would love to spend the night! We’d have to stop by mine first, so I could get a shower in and some clothes— unless I could shower at yours?” 

“Of course!” 

“Nice,” Noya smiled. “Oh! I also bought this new movie—“ 

“So, Tanaka,” someone said loudly. It was Suga, and he was smiling devilishly. “When were you going to tell us about your new girlfriend?” he asked, glancing pointedly at the hickies that had been visible throughout the practice. Huh. That explains it. 

Tanak paid this no mind. “Boyfriend,” he corrected automatically, not looking up from what he was doing. He then paused at the silence that had filled the gym. The third and first years were staring wide eyed and slack jawed, whereas the second years (and said boyfriend) didn’t seem surprised. For obvious reasons. Noya nodded appreciatively. 

“B… boyfriend?” Asahi said quietly. 

“I thought you were straight!” Hinata cried out. 

“Ack, dumbass, you can’t just say that,” Kageyama chastised, slapping the back of Hinata’s neck. Tanaka winced in sympathy as the first year yelped. 

“H… and the second years aren’t even surprised!” Suga pointed out, causing the others to glance around. 

“Well, it makes sense for Noya at least. They’re best friends,” Tsukishima said. Yamaguchi nodded his agreement. 

“Actually, I’m the boyfriend,” Noya said, giving Tanaka a wink. 

“I thought we were going to let them figure it out on their own,” Ennoshita said calmly, one eyebrow raised. 

“They practically did! They were just… wrong about some things.” 

“Wait. You, and Noya? Together?” Daichi asked. 

“Yes sir! This dumbass is stuck with me!” Noya yelled proudly. Tanaka smiled softly at him. 

“What about Kiyoko? Don’t you two like her?” Hinata asked. Kiyoko snorted (angelically) from the sidelines. 

“Bros who pray together stay together,” Tanaka said solemnly. 

“And Kiyoko is a goddess,” Noya finished. They both smiled softly at said goddess. 

“And they both know I’m not straight,” Kiyoko said, her voice soft like velvet. Boy, now  _ that  _ was a good story. For another time. 

Tanaka gaped. “Dude, she spoke. About  _ us _ !” 

Noya pumped his fists triumphantly. “I know!” he said. 

“Huh,” Suga said. Then he smiled brightly. “That’s amazing! Tell us how it started!” 

And they did. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
